Thanks Nobo!
by sorata-chan
Summary: Kagome panics as the server she worked tirelessly to create goes down, but never fear, Sesshoumaru to the rescue! lol. This is my thank you to Nobody for getting our server back up this week. We would have all died from withdrawl if it wasnt for her lol.


Hi all! This is my thank you to our darling _**Nobody**_ for working tirelessly to bring our server back up this week when it went down.

So this is dedicated to Nobo! I hope you like it

o0o

Sitting in front of her fireplace with a deep mug of soda was Kagome's idea of a nice evening in. Granted, the fireplace wasn't lit (as it was uncomfortably hot) but it didn't matter, she was curled up, drinking her chilled beverage with the air conditioning at full blast.

"Ah, now this is the life" she sighed, taking a sip. 'The Sip of Doom', she would later call it as she reflected upon the night. At that very moment, everything electrical (including her digital photo of an unlit fireplace) went dark.

Looking around frantically, she tried to see just what it was that was happening. It didn't once occur to her that because of the inky darkness, she wouldn't have been able to see anything anyways. Putting down her cup, on what, she really didn't know, she got up carefully to make her way to where her beloved desktop was supposed to be.

Finding the cherished item, she fiddled in the dark before a loud clicking sound was heard. "I probably just overloaded it," she muttered after flicking the emergency power switch at the back of the tower. Watching as the screen blazed to life, she released a breath she hadn't realized that she was holding. Then, instead of the opening screen of her very popular OS, a blue colour blanketed the screen.

"Oh No! The blue screen of death!" she shrieked frantically, planting herself into the computer chair and pressing all the keys she could at once. Of course in her panic she didn't remember that doing that would produce nothing, only more frustration. "C'mon! work!" she screamed in aggravation, it was not working!

Pacing, she tried to wrack her brain as to what she could do fix the problem, or at least stem it. Two minutes later she was banging her head on her wall, willing the knowledge she knew she was supposed to have to the forefront of her mind.

A shrill ringing pierced the darkness and she hobbled dizzily over to her left to answer her phone. Fumbling a few times as she tried to blink away the constellations floating through her gaze, she finally flipped open the loud contraption and muttered a hello.

"Kags, is everything okay?" came a concerned yet emotionless voice on the other end of the line. She wondered how he managed to pull that off and still sound sexy at the same time, and after fully finishing that thought, she figured that he didn't know what he did to young girls at night by just opening his mouth in their vicinity, much less speak to them.

Forgetting totally that she supposed to be speaking with said person, she drifted off into lala land, imagining a rock concert setting with her boyfriend's perfect body standing on the stage and looking out into the crowd indifferently, before opening his mouth to speak and all the females in the crowd simultaneously sighing and fainting from shock and beauty overload.

"Kags are you there?" he asked again, effectively snapping her out of her daydream.

"Yes! I'm here, Sesshou you _**have**_ to help me, its just so awful!" she cried.

"What's wrong?" that got his attention.

"The blue screen of death, that's what happened!"

"That's why the server went down, I thought you overloaded it" he mused, "I'm on my way over" he spoke before hanging up.

Pacing again, Kagome ran her hands through her midnight hair in agitation; her computer just up and died on her, her server was down, so that meant that her website was down, which meant that there were thousands of people around the world with no access to her website. Her head hurt (which wasn't her fault at _**all**_), she was hungry, and if that wasn't enough on her plate;

"I have split ends!" she bawled, looking at a lock of her hair in the glare of her departed PC.

In the midst of her bawling, the front door opened, she whipped around looking for the intruder, before silver hair blinded her. "Sessh, your hair is too bright in this light" she spoke, scrubbing at her tightly closed sockets.

He merely shrugged before seating himself in front of her desktop. After fiddling with a few keys, he pressed in the power button, when that turned the entire thing off, he booted it back up. During the loading screen, he fished in the darkness below the monitor and produced her sleek laptop, another beloved in her life.

_Why didn't I think of that?_ She thought, knocking her forehead with her palm and further aggravating her headache.

She watched as he deftly booted up the instrument and bypassed all of her security features with ease. He then navigated himself into backup disk and after that she blanked out everything, instead, watching as his fingers moved swiftly upon the grey keys and as his face subtly showed his determination and concentration.

She found it so hott.

_Bad Kagome!_ She chided herself, _you should be thinking about getting the server back up and your computer back into the world of the living, not jumping your hunky boyfriend's bones!_

She began pacing again to try and take her mind off of matters, but once again found herself staring unseeingly at him, this time hovering over his person.

"Kags you're such a stalker" he murmured at her, once again pulling her from her musing. She blinked before scowling and plastering her hands on her hips in indignation.

"Am not!" she moued, pouting at the back of his head. He turned to look at her and smirked, the look sending her reeling backwards, one eyebrow raised in imitation to his trademark.

"Are too, and so cute" he spoke again, standing and advancing on her position. She stepped back a few times before finding herself against a conveniently placed pillar in her living room (of course, it had never been conveniently placed until now, before she just thought it to be an eyesore).

"What about the server?" she asked timidly, knowing what the look on his face, in his eyes meant and knowing both not to question it and that she wanted it as well.

"It's fine, running a scan and after that I set it up to defrag, so we have all the time in the world." He spoke surely, "Thouh I really don't get why you hooked electrical appliance in your apartment to the server, what are you building; a smart house?" he questioned offhandedly, before shaking himself of his random thought (a trait he got from her) and pressed himself against her, sandwiching her against the wall.

"But, but" she protested, torn between him and his attentions and the recent death in her family.

"Don't worry about it Koi, the laptop can handle defrag-ing the desktop's hard drive," he promised before kissing her senseless. Her mouth opened in silent moan as he ravished her, unbuttoning her shirt and all but ripping it off of her person. Her own hands were not idle in the fray, finding her way under his shirt to caress his perfect chest.

He wrapped his firm arm around her waist, splaying his fingers upon the cool, soft skin of her back. She raised herself in a half jump and successfully wrapped her long legs around his own waist, he grunted in approval and pressed himself further onto her, glad fro the loose pajama pants she wore instead of the stiff jeans he knew she tended to wear around the house.

Latching onto her neck, he began working on getting said pants away from the treasure he sought, she in turn, could only wordlessly sing her praises to the heavens as he played her body expertly.

Shortly after, his jeans slid to his ankles, meeting no resistance that underwear could have possibly made, his erection stood tall and firm and Kagome sighed breathlessly as he slid it against her.

They both groaned in unadulterated pleasure as he slid in slowly, reveling in the feeling of completion it gave. She squirmed a bit when he was in completely; liking the fullness she was experiencing. Slowly, he pulled out, groaning into her neck as she bucked against him.

"Kami" he hissed, pushing against her and creating that delightful friction. she tried to grip the column behind her to use as leverage, but to no avail, her body just refused to listen to any of her commands and all she could do enjoy the sensations the pale Adonis before her was evoking upon her body.

They stood there, gyrating against the formerly considered eyesore, moaning and groaning their pleasure to the heavens, or the roof rather. Quickening his pace, Sesshoumaru pressed her upper body against the wall while he wrought havoc upon her sex and mind.

He could feel the pressure building, the coil drawing tight around both of them. Their breathing became ragged and their cries intensified, as they both got ready for the explosion of light and darkness that they wanted to attain.

*crash*

Kagome sputtered him shock as some seriously cold liquid made its home in her lap. Looking around quickly, she noticed that she was still in her calmly lit living room on the couch with her giant mug. Well minus one giant mug as it was now in pieces on her hardwood floor.

_It was a dream?_ She pondered as she looked around blearily, inconspicuously wiping the drool that had accumulated at her jaw. She noticed that her pc was indeed alive, though she didn't see the program that it was running.

A figure walked towards her with a washcloth and Kagome blinked the vision of her boyfriend into focus. _What's he doing here? It was s dream my computer didn't die and my server didn't go down._

Seeing her confused face, Sesshoumaru decided to explain the night's proceedings while he dried her lap of the soda. "The server went down about an hour ago, and I came over to see what was wrong" he began, rubbing the cloth lightly, (and seductively) over her wet legs. "The place was dark and you weren't answering your phone so I let myself in, you were sleeping and you looked so cute that I didn't bother to wake you. Don't worry though, it was just a damaged cable, so I replaced it and everything should be fine."

She looked down at him with semi-glazed eyes, so her server _**did**_ go down and her phone _**did**_ring, well she knew it meant that she didn't get any. So did that also mean that she had split ends?

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked seeing the look she gave him, Kagome decided to worry about her computers at a later date, she had been cheated just now and she decided that she was going to make an honest man out of Sesshoumaru.

Getting up, she drug him behind her, maneuvering around the shards of pottery that was once her mega-mug and braced him against the column she had come to appreciate. He looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes, wondering about her forcefulness (and liking it) in connection to her distant gaze. He opened his mouth to speak but was assaulted by her jumping him and latching her mouth to his, he didn't need any more prompting afterwards.

Kagome sighed as she as pressed into a familiar position, all was right with the world.

o0o

Thanks for reading! It was actually supposed to be something completely different but I like how this turned out, I hope you do too!

Much love!

-sora


End file.
